naughtybearfandomcom-20200215-history
Ninja Bears
Based on the description found on Naughty Bear official website, "This group of Kung-Furry fighters are faster, smarter, and of course.... deadlier." This comparison is to the average bear. Oddly, Ninja Bears will fix items that have been sabotaged, despite the fact that they are bodyguards to Mayor Chubby. It seems that although hired to protect Chubby, the Ninja Bears will still assist in other ways possible. The Ninja Bears are repeating characters. They arrive as security & rescue during various episodes. They are also seen in Episode 7. In Episode Nine, the Ninja Bears arrive as security & rescue, but not for Pirate Bears. If a colored bear escapes by boat, automobile, or calls for help using a pay phone, Ninja Bears will arrive on the island. For comedy effect, Ninja Bears and Pirate Bears have been listed as hostile to each other in the game files, which means Pirate and Ninja Bears will proceed to battle. This can confuse the colored bears to think pirates or ninjas are hostile. Trivia *A costume of the Ninja Bear Commander "Master Miyagi" is available when the player gets "Gold" rank on Episode Two's Sub-Challenges, 2-1, 2-2, and 2-3. *Ninja Bears will respond to escaped bears or bears calling for help. They are a security faction. *Ninja Bears are among the few that can venture into the woodland areas on purpose. *Ninja Bears can run silently. *Even though Ninja Bears will not give up on chasing Naughty Bear, if you hit a Ninja Bear, it will flee if it has taken a large number of hits. *Master Miyagi is a reference to Master Miyagi from The Karate Kid. *Ninja Bears will still have their Ninja-To's in Top Hat challenges. *Like with the Army Bears and the B.E.A.R, their fur is dyed gray, showing their true colors (no pun intended) in PiP. Probably they washed it off since they too are on vacation. Faction Size & Equipment Below is a list of each individual Ninja Bear and their behaviors. This list is in progress. In total, there are four Ninja Bears and one "client". The list first goes in command order, then alphabetical order. The Ninja Bears are gray in fur color. *Are equipped in a blue robe with unidentified chinese figure on the back in black ink. *Dark blue face mask, and gray boots. *A black silk belt ties the robe. *All Ninja Bears carry a Ninja-to Members *Master Miyagi *Ninja Lee *Ninja Fukomoto *Ninja Chan *Others called in from a helicopter Faction Relations This is a list of the aforementioned Ninja Bear Faction relations to other factions. Allied means the Ninja Bears will never assault this faction. Neutral means the Ninja Bears will attack this faction if they believe the faction is hostile. This can be accomplished by Naughty Bear dressing in the faction's costume and attacking one of the Ninja Bears, then running away and letting the infighting commence. Hostile means the Ninja Bears will attack the faction on sight, regardless of anything. Hostiles- Zombears, Alien Bears, Pirate Bears, Vampires, Ghouls. Neutrals- Colored Bears, The Fuzz, Army Bears, B.E.A.R., R0B0-B34R5, X-Bears, Alien BearsEpisode 7. Allies- Ninja Bears. Pictures & Screenshots Maestro Miyagi.jpg|Master Miyagi MasterMiyagi.png|Miyagi with a Ninja-to Polaroid Miyagi medium.png|Miyagi in Panic in Paradise Ninja-Bears.png|Naughty fighting the Ninja Bears Category:Factions Category:Ninja Bears Category:Neutral Alignment